


The Night Before

by Historywriter2007



Series: The Next Morning [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Teacher!Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: When Peeta got the text from Katniss he knew his plans for the night would change. What he didn't know is this night could change everything.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head when I was in the car listening to Shape of You, which is the song I mentioned Katniss danced to with Peeta.  I am working on some pretty heavy stories and needed something light. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Peeta was finishing up the last of his to-do items for the week, he planned to go home alone since Katniss was out with her fellow teachers to celebrate the end of the year. Or surviving the year as Katniss and Johanna put it. Peeta never realized how much went into being a teacher until he moved in with Katniss. It was much more than belting out orders and giving tests, they were competing against smartphones and children who didn’t see the point in most of what they were being taught. Now being a teacher meant being an entertainer, counselor, planner, and a second parent for some of the kids. It made him thankful for his boring office job.

 

Peeta powered down his computer and packed up his belongings, he thought about stopping at the Chinese restaurant down the street for takeout. He knew when Katniss got home she’d be hungry. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator his phone dinged, he looked down to see a message from Katniss.

 

Katniss: Will you meet me at The Arena? 

 

Peeta thought about it for a moment, he could never deny Katniss but he didn’t want her to think she had to invite him along. 

 

Peeta: If you want me to, I thought you were hanging out with our teacher friends. 

 

Katniss: I want you to come, it’s not like teachers are boring ;) 

 

Peeta smiled, she always joked with him that teachers were more fun than everyone thought. 

 

Peeta: I’m leaving work now, I’ll be there soon.  

 

Peeta walked into the bar to find Katniss and Johanna in a booth with their heads together in conversation then Katniss took a shot of something pink and chased it with the rest of her pink drink. Peeta was shocked, Katniss barely drank let alone took shots. He was glad she called him now, at least he could drive her home. He went up to the table and sat next to Katniss.  She smiled at him and practically jumped on him as she gave him a hug. 

 

“Nice of you to show up loverboy,” Johanna shouted over the music, then she reached out to Katniss, “Come on let’s go dance.” She then drug Katniss onto the dancefloor as Katniss protested. 

 

Peeta went up to the bar and got a beer, he loosened his tie as he waited while trying to find Katniss and Johanna on the dancefloor. A couple moved and he had the full view of them, Katniss’ hips swayed to the music, her shirt showed the slightest bit of her stomach as she raised her hands in the air. He looked around and realized he wasn’t the only one watching Katniss. A few guys at the bar were watching and pointing to her. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he had no right to her but at the same time he didn’t want some creeps hitting on her, especially in front of him. While he tried to decide what to do the song changed to  _ Shape of You _ and Katniss looked right at him. She curled her finger, beckoning him to come to her. He pointed to himself and mouthed “me” to her, she laughed and nodded; but Katniss was not known for her patience, she made her way to Peeta and grabbed his tie dragging him to the dancefloor. 

 

As the song played Katniss pulled Peeta tight against her and starting swaying her hips in a way that made her grind against him. He thought of anything to keep his lower body calm, baseball...their college professor with the orange hair... his mother in general... but he feared it was a losing battle. He’d had a crush on Katniss since he could remember, so this was both a dream come true and a nightmare. He was just the roommate and friend, nothing more even though he would always be there for Katniss, even if it killed him and right now it was killing him.  

 

Suddenly Katniss spun in his arms and put her arms around his neck. He looked at her in confusion as she pulled him closer. Her lips met his and for a moment he let it happen, that was until he realized where they were and the amount of alcohol she had flowing through her body. He pulled his hands from her waist and gently put them on her shoulders, pushing her back slightly. The look on her face broke his heart, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Odds were she wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. 

 

“Why don’t we get some Chinese food and go home?” He offered. 

 

She smiled the pain erased at the promise of food, “You know me so well.”

 

Peeta knew that statement was true, he knew tomorrow she would either not remember or regret kissing him. At least for one moment, he could believe she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He slid his hand into her’s and led her through the bar, a quick wave to Johanna and they were gone. Katniss leaned against him as he took her to his car and within moments she was asleep. When they got home he helped her to her room and called for delivery, he wanted to be there just in case she needed him, just like as he promised her when he left her room. Now he just needed to wait for the morning after. 

 


End file.
